Sweet Star Song
by Magicalautobot
Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort during 5th year at the Ministry and Dumbledore sends him to Japan to be safe. Now with a new name can he survive Ouran Academy's insanity? But why does he have to go as a GIRL! Crossdresser!Harry. Future slash. Pairing undecided


**Disclaimer: Don't Own**

**Summary: Harry defeats Voldemort during 5th year at the Ministry and Dumbledore sends him to Japan to be safe. Now with a new name can he survive Ouran Academy's insanity? But why does he have to go as a GIRL?! Crossdresser!Harry. Future slash.**

**Beta: None**

**/harry writing in notebook/**

_**:Sign language:**_

_'English'_

'Japanese'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**-(*)-**

The delicate teen sat up in the hospital bed in St. Mungos looking down at his hands sadly, his long black hair curtained his face. He spoke not a word even as healers walked in and out after checking over the unresponsive boy.

He learned that only two people had been by to see him when he woke from the coma he had been in for nearly three months since Voldemort's defeat. Not his best friends, or any of his friends from Hogwarts, no it was Dumbledore and surprisingly Snape of all people. Harry looked up in surprise when Dumbledore came in with his healer and sat in the chair next to his bed. He fiddled with the notebook and pen, a muggleborn nurse had given him, before quickly writing.

**/What happened? All I got told was that I was in a coma and not to talk./**

Dumbledore sighed looking ancient as he slumped back in the chair, "Someone threw a cutting curse at you after Tom fell. Severus managed to block most of it with a strong shield charm..."

Harry frowned sensing a 'but' coming up.

The older man sighed, "...But you didn't get out unscathed, the curse still hit but wasn't at the power it would have been. Had it been at full strength, you would be dead. You nearly did before we managed to get you to the hospital. Unfortunately there are things even magic can't heal and because of the darkness of the curse...you'll never be able to talk again."

Harry started to cry wanting to ask so many things even as Dumbledore pulled him into a hug trying to calm him down, "I'm sorry, Harry, we tried everything."

Harry nodded pulling back before asking, **/Why has no one come to see me?/**

"Because they think you are dead," Dumbledore sighed before handing the teen the Daily Prophet, "Here read."

Harry took it biting his lips and began reading before he started to shake in anger at the tittle.

**-(*)-**

**Future Dark Lord Dead **

**by Rita Skeetor **

_**The Minister and a company of Aurors went to St. Mungos this morning to arrest the future Dark Lord, Harry James Potter, for the deaths of twelve purebloods and other dark acts. I managed to get some quotes from the former friends of the Ex-Savior.**_

_**"I knew he was going dark the moment his grades shot up and he started sneaking off." - Hermione Granger.**_

_**"I started to suspect the moment I learned he was getting special classes from Snape." - Ronald Weasley.**_

_**You can read more quotes on pg. 5. **_

_**The Minister walked into the room of the comatose Boy-Who-Lived-To-Betray only to see Healer Dover placing the covers over Potter's face. From what the Aurors told us, Healer Dover came to check the Ex-Savior's vitals only to find him unresponsive and cold. After a quick check and scan, Dover confirmed, Harry James Potter had died from his wounds and magical exhaustion.**_

_**Fudge went to Gringotts to seize Potter's accounts and vaults for the good of the Magical World only to learn that Potter had handed them over to an unknown person the goblins would not name...**_

**-(*)-**

Harry stopped reading and looked at the older wizard confused. Dumbledore sighed, "I had my suspicions for some time now that Fudge would try to pull something like this and after Minnie came to me concerned about your former friends behavior last summer. So as your Magical Guardian, I pulled some strings at Gringotts and put a plan in place if this happened."

The teen was stunned as the Headmaster continued to explain, "In the event of the Ministry doing just what they have, a healer I trusted, Dover, would claim and list you as dead, and your good friend from your childhood would inherit all your assets. What no one suspects is that the friend is really you with simply a new name and appearance. Hmm so I guess I should be saying is congratulations Miss Amai Suta on inheriting the Potter wealth, Lordship, and companies."

Harry blinked in confusion as he slowly processed what the other said before his eyes widened and he wrote. **/WHY AM I A GIRL?!/**

"So they will not suspect anything," He replied eyes twinkling while Harry stared in horror.

**-(*)-**

The teen sighed softly as the driver pulled up to the airport. So this was it the start of his new life...as a girl...or really a cross-dresser. Over the last few weeks, he had been busy: learning Japanese, how to deal with his new disability, learning sign language, learning all the muggle education he missed while at Hogwarts, learning to cast simple spells soundless, and learning how to dress and act like a girl!

And he didn't know what was worse: having his hair stripped of all color leaving it starry white and lengthened to where it was now to his knees when it had previously been to his waist due to being in a coma or learning to live with Snape as the man was on the run as well and his new guardian.

No the hair won out on that...why couldn't he keep it short? Girls wear it short too! Now he had to do it up in eccentric braids or a ponytail. And don't get him started on the up keep...it was amazing what he had to do to make it manageable.

It also didn't help that he had to wear a skirt or dress everyday. But slowly he was getting sued to it. Just like he was getting used to having Severus Snape as his adoptive Uncle.

Though on the plus side, his scar was gone and he no longer needed glasses.

It amused the teen to no end that Snape's new name meant Sour Snake, Sawasuneku. He also found out their last name meant Star. Harry wasn't amused that his full name meant Sweet Mother, Amai Haha.

**Dumbledore may all your candy BURN!**

**-(*)-**

Else where an old wizard sneezed before shrugging and eating another piece of candy.

**-(*)-**

On a plane above the ocean, a small delicate looking 'girl' curled up in a seat doodling in a sketch book. She had long starlight white hair pulled back into a ponytail, pale white skin, and dark sparkling green eyes. 'She' wore a light blue blouse, white skort, a choker, and sandals.

Sitting next to her was a man with shoulder length wavy dark red hair, and piercing dark eyes, who had his nose buried deep in a large tome.

**_:Sawa-oji-san, when will we get there?:_**

_"Soon, Amai, you should get some rest."_

**_:Yes_****_, Oji-san.:_**

**-(*)-**

**AN: Hope you guys liked it. Got bit by a new story randomly while working on Sweet Remedy. Putting a poll up for the pairing on my profile.**

**EDIT: xDarklightx pointed out that I put Harry speaking English instead of Sign Language and I fixed.**


End file.
